Skyrim
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim is an action role-playing video game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. Skyrim was released on November 11, 2011, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. KPopp did a Let's Play on Skyrim that consists of 81 episodes, that started on November 11, 2011 and ended on February 8, 2013. The series ended for unknown reasons, as KPopp had just abandoned the Let's Play Background In-game, KPopp is playing as a female Nord named Ruben Z. Dix and follows the different important tasks which is given to her, as well as battling opponents; gathering loot from corpses and locations, where she would trade them for some gold coins; and attempt to finish off the game. Characters Main Characters *'Ruben Z. Dix '''is the main protagonist and an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood. She is the only playable character of the series and became one of the most well-known characters around KPopp's channel. She became a member of every guild except for Bard's College and even became a werewolf, after completing several missions for the Companions; whom was her first guild. She married her mage follower, Marcurio, on the episode "Getting Married." *'Marcurio''' is the deuteragonist and Ruben's husband and former mage follower, where he was paid to follow Ruben around. He had a non-canon death after he was struck by Ruben's destruction spell, but KPopp reloaded the game since Marcurio and Ruben were engaged. He and Ruben had wedded on the episode "Getting Married." Former or Deceased Followers *'Lydia' was a house-carl offered to Ruben, whom was asked to follow and protect Ruben, in which she had agreed to. It was revealed that Lydia was the fake twin sister of Ruben. Lydia was told to return to Whiterun by Ruben, as she wanted a mage follower. *'Vorstag' was a follower, lover of Ruben, and eventual main character, that was paid by Ruben during her visit in the Silver-Blood Inn, when she waited for the Dark Brotherhood to send her a message. He was accidentally killed by Ruben during the episode "Rest In Peace" after being hit with a Greatsword. Ruben never quite got over the death of her first lover and revisited his grave atop High Hrothgar. *'Farkas '''was a follower given to Ruben after she completed her quests for the Companions. He was temporarily following her until Ruben decided to venture out to join the Dark Brotherhood. It is known that Farkas is alive and is currently living in Jorrvaskr. Animal Companions *'Puppy was Ruben's very first horse, whom was bought from the Windhelm Stables. It was killed after falling down a very steep mountain, causing Ruben to grieve for it shortly afterwards. *'''Nom was Ruben's second horse, whom was bought from the Riften Stables. Nom was revealed to be Ruben and KPopp's favorite horse so far in the series. She was killed after falling down a steep mountain, but KPopp reloaded the game as Ruben had died too after falling from a waterfall. Nom was permanently killed after falling from a steep mountain again. *'Shadowmere '''was Ruben's third horse, whom was given by the Dark Brotherhood, in the pool near the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. It was killed ater a glitch occured which made him go up a steep mountain and fall. *'Meeko was Ruben's dog, whom was found in Meeko's Shack. He was removed from Ruben's custody after KPopp decided to since Meeko was interrupting the journey to the Sky Haven Temple. It is unknown what are Meeko's whereabouts as well as fate since then. After being removed, viewers had asked KPopp to bring Meeko back to the team. *'Bears and Wolves '''frequently attacked Ruben throughout her travels and adventures, and always managed to suprise Ruben at the most inopportune moments, namely when either running from guards after killing the Emperor's cousin or while during a dragon attack. Homes *'Breezehome 'was Ruben's main home and there were no specific episode that showed the process of purchasing the home. Breezehome was first seen in the episode "New House!." *'Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary 'is the main home of the Dark Brotherhood and the assassins of Skyrim, as well as the home of Ruben when she was an assassin. There is a secret code that should be said when the door asks the new visitor a question, where the visitor should say "Silence, my brother" to enter the sanctuary. Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary was first seen in the episode "Dark Brotherhood Hideout." *'Jorrvaskr 'is the mead hall and the main home of the Companions, as well as Ruben's former home; whom was a Companion before joining the Dark Brotherhood. Jorrvaskr was first seen in the episode "Most Fun Episode." *'High Hrothgar 'is the main fortress where the Greybeards have resided on and where Ruben was trained during the quest of the Way of the Voice. High Hrothgar was first seen in the episode "Rest In Peace." *'Dawnstar Sanctuary 'was a home of the Dark Brotherhood, as well as the home of Ruben, Nazir, Cicero and Babette after discovering the old and ruined sanctuary. Dawnstar Sanctuary was first seen in the episode "Outplayed, Idiot!." *'College of Winterhold is the campus and the school of magic for the magic performers, as well as Ruben's home at the time when she became a mage. College of Winterhold was first seen in the episode "Naked Bear Fight!." *'Abandoned Cottage '''is a cottage where Astrid and Ruben had first encountered each other and the location where Ruben had to perform an execution to become one of the Dark Brotherhood assassins. Abandoned Cottage was first seen in the episode "Dark Brotherhood?!." *'Room at the Sleeping Giant Inn''' is where Ruben discovered Delphine's secret hideout. The first time that Ruben was seen there was on episode #34. *'The Ragged Flagon-Cistern '''is the home of the Thieves Guild and home of Ruben when she was a thief (even though she didn't want to be a thief). The first time that Ruben was seen there was on episode #74. *'Sky Haven Temple''' was the home of the Blades of Skyrim and the home of Delphine, Esbern and Ruben when they discovered this old ruined temple. The first time that Ruben was seen there was on episode #63. Trivia *The series is called "Skyrim Playthrough" but the logo of the series reads "Let's Play Skyrim." *KPopp had made numerous references of her previous Oblivion ''playthrough throughout the series. *KPopp had revealed that she starts to get cold whenever she sees the snow in ''Skyrim. *The series' main protagonist, Ruben Z. Dix, had been featured in the The Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge, where she appears to be a male and the fifteenth child of Kelly KPopp. Ruben appears to be an expert at the "Bang and Run" strategy. He was kicked out, alongside another batch of children, for cluttering up the household bar. Playlist Category:Playthroughs Category:Games Category:The Elder Scrolls Series Category:Series Category:Series from 2011